


O'Neill Sits in a Chair....

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chairporn! With minor angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O'Neill Sits in a Chair....

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from [](http://wiccanslyr.livejournal.com/profile)[**wiccanslyr**](http://wiccanslyr.livejournal.com/)and a 'prequel' of sorts to [Who Sat in the Chair?](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/220853.html) Unbetaed, all mistakes mine.

"Jack, where are we going and why do I have to be blindfolded?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, Daniel, now would it?"

The only response he got was a deep sigh and Daniel stepping forward, Jack's hand on his arm to guide him. It had taken too long to plan this, years in fact, and Jack wasn't giving into Daniel's curiosity even if he pouted. And hoo boy could Danny pout.

"Well, obviously it's off world," Daniel said after a moment.

"You said you wouldn't guess," Jack whined.

"I did, but we're not in the elevators going topside, and I can hear the 'gate turning," Daniel pointed out.

"Fine, yes, we're going off world, but that's all you get to know."

Jack steered Daniel into the 'gate room, all their gear loaded onto a FRED and ready at the end of the ramp. He watched at the last chevron clunked into place, Walter's voice over the PA.

"Chevron seven locked. Good luck, General O'Neill, Doctor Jackson."

"I'm retired, Walter. I told you to call me Jack."

"Yes sir. You have a go."

Jack gave a mock salute as someone handed him the remote to the FRED. He pressed the forward button while steering Daniel with his free hand. They stepped through and once on the other side, Jack moved them quickly away from the gate.

"Stay," he ordered. "I gotta redial."

"More 'gate travel? How far away are we going, Jack?"

"Daniel…," he growled, pressing symbols before going back over to him.

"Fine, fine, I'll just shut up until we get there."

"No, you won't," Jack grinned, moving the FRED and Daniel into the event horizon.

Three more times they did this, Daniel attempting to figure out their destination all the while. Jack just hummed 'We're off to see the Wizard' to himself

"Okay, last one," Jack commented as he pulled Daniel out of the way of the edge of the wormhole.

"You know, Jack, I would have come along to wherever we're going if you'd just asked," Daniel said.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Jack answered, pushing him into the wormhole.

Daniel felt the familiar tingle and rush of traveling through the 'gate, taking a deep breath when he emerged on the other side. Jack's hand was on his elbow, assuring him everything was okay.

"Lucy, we're home," Jack called out.

Daniel cringed in embarrassment, but it was forgotten when Jack's hands were untying the blindfold. The rush of light made him blink furiously and he almost missed a familiar voice responding to Jack's call.

"Welcome, gentlemen, I hope your trip was uneventful."

Daniel turned towards the voice, a blurry figure slowly coming into focus. "Doctor Weir?"

"It's good to have you back in Atlantis, Doctor Jackson."

He turned to Jack who just grinned and said, "Surprise."

"Let me show you to your quarters. I'll have someone send your belonging along later."

They followed her, Daniel continually looking back at Jack who just kept grinning.  
                                      
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Nice place you have here, Colonel," Jack said to John as they stood on one of Atlantis' many balconies.

"Thank you, sir. We like to think so."

"It's Jack, I'm retired."

"Yes, sir, uh, Jack," John replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Thanks for making sure Daniel got a lab far away from McKay."

"No problem. I had a feeling they might not get along. Rodney's…."

"Arrogant, insubordinate and prickly if he doesn't have at least two cups of coffee before oh-nine hundred?"

John smiled. "Exactly. Does it get any better the longer you work together?"

"No, he'll just find new ways to irritate you," Jack replied. "Look, take some advice from someone who's   
been there. Don't let anyone separate you two ever again. Retire if you have to, hand over your command and leave, but never, ever let him out of your sights for more than a day."

"Rodney and I….we…," John sputtered.

"Spare me, Sheppard," Jack said. "I've seen you two together. Don't wait forever to let him know how you really feel."

"I will, sir…Jack. Thank you."

"No problem, Sheppard."

"It's John."

Jack nodded and shook John's hand.  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack stood in the doorway of the lab, watching Daniel. He was hunched over a notepad, his hand carefully scrawling across the page as his eyes went from it to the computer screen and back. Jack could see Daniel was in geek heaven.

"Oh, Daniel," he called.

Daniel looked up and smiled, finishing up whatever he was working on. He turned off the monitor and began packing away his work.

"Jack. Just give me a minute. I didn't say thank you earlier, did I?"

Jack waved it off. "It's nothing. I knew you wanted to come back here, so here you are."

"No, I mean it, Jack. Thank you."

"Save it, I've got more to show you."

"I don't need more, I've got the entire Ancient database."

"You can't stay locked up in a lab forever, Danny," Jack chided. "Come on, Sheppard gave me some access codes. We can go explore some of the restricted parts of the city."

Daniel's face lit up and Jack knew he'd said the right thing. They wandered all over, making notes of rooms that others might want to explore later. When Jack opened the last door and saw another Ancient power chair, he nearly backed away.

"What's in here?" Daniel asked, barreling past Jack. "Oh." He turned to the other man. "We can go."

"No, you…you explore, I'll be fine, Daniel."

"No you won't,"

Daniel crowded him, got in his personal space and pulled him into a hug.

"Daniel…."

"Jack, it's okay. Do you know how hard it was?" he asked, voice ragged. "You looked so…powerful sitting there, wreaking havoc on the forces of Anubis and yet you were leaving me."

"I know," Jack whispered. He pulled back a little, forcing a smile. "Powerful?"

"Jack…" Daniel laughed weakly.

"What?"

Daniel just kissed him, steering him to the chair and fumbling at his belt. Daniel pushed pants and boxers down, shoving Jack into the chair. It lit up instantly.

"Daniel…."

"Shut up, Jack."

He knelt in front of the chair and all words were gone when he took Jack into his mouth. Jack gasped and closed his eyes, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. It tilted back, giving Daniel better access, his hands wandering over Jack's thighs. His tongue was doing wicked things to him and Jack thanked anyone listening that he got to have this all the time now.

"Daniel…fuck…yeah," he moaned, spilling into his lover's mouth.

Daniel swallowed, licking Jack clean before climbing up his body to kiss him. Jack manhandled him until his hand was wrapped around Daniel, stroking him hard and fast, just the way he knew Daniel liked. Daniel whimpered and groaned until he gasped against Jack's neck, getting come everywhere, even the chair.

"God, you're beautiful like that," Jack breathed.

"Me? You should see yourself," Daniel replied.

Jack just kissed him again, tucking everything back into place. Daniel got up, offering a hand to Jack who took it. The chair returned to its normal position as Daniel did some tucking for Jack. He looked over and saw the seat covered in their semen.

"We should clean that up," Daniel commented.

"Forget about it, I'll come back later and do it. Right now, I want you in our bed."

Daniel nodded and they left the room.


End file.
